


The Man with the Sunglasses

by JamesBranwen



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, RWBY
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Other, Set in Good Omens universe, Written for a Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBranwen/pseuds/JamesBranwen
Summary: Written for the Fandom Games.I am fairly certain nobody has ever written this pairing.It's a red headed bastard/a red headed bastard.Roman goes to deliver a message to the man with the sunglasses.
Relationships: Roman Torchwick/Crowley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Man with the Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is not supposed to be taken very seriously, but I had fun writing it. I hope you all enjoy. Shout out to the people running the Fandom Games. Love you guys.  
> Happy Ironqrow week! You should hopefully be seeing a bit of IQ content from me this week. Stay tuned!

“Neo darling, when is an angel finally going to sweep me off my feet?” Roman asked in his general pompous tone. Neo rolled her eyes. Who knew the king of London crime could be so into romance? “I’ll be at the pub if you need me. I have a message for someone,” Roman said. He grabbed his cane and waltzed out the door.

Roman arrived at the bar and signaled the bartender to bring him the usual. He sat in a corner booth, from which he had conducted a lot of  _ business. _ A waitress brought him his drink and he took a sip, surveying the room. He was told to find the man with sunglasses. Across the way, he spotted a red headed  _ something  _ wearing sunglasses. The figure looked anxious, pacing back and forth in front of one of the bar tables. Roman waved them over. It took them a moment to register that Roman was trying to get their attention, but soon they sauntered over.

“What’s this?” inquired the new face. Up close, Roman could imagine the figure as a man. He still wasn’t sure, but they were the only one with sunglasses around here. It was  _ dark _ in the pub, he honestly wasn’t sure how the other was seeing right now. 

“I have a message for you,” Roman said as the other took a seat.

“For me? Shit... didn’t think you all would find me here,” they muttered, more to themself than to Roman, “What was your name?”

“Torchwick. Yours?”

“You can call me Crowley.”

Roman waved the waitress back over, “Two of whatever they’re having.”

Crowley smirked, “red wine,” they said.  _ Classy,  _ thought Roman.

The two waited for their drinks and engaged in some small talk. Small talk between criminals was always quite boring, neither wanting to give away too much, too fast. Roman found out that Crowley had just broken up with a long term boyfriend ( _ very long term _ , as Crowley had put it), and was waiting for orders from higher authorities. “Work is hell,” they had said. They had mentioned that as being why, they assumed, Roman was here. 

Their drinks arrived and Roman took a long sip. He gazed at Crowley as the wine passed his lips, taking in how attractive they were. He appreciated the fullness of their lips and the way they casually leaned back into the booth. He wondered what color their eyes were behind those dark glasses. Roman hadn’t been with anyone since Taiyang. He wondered if it could be time to get back out there. 

“So, a message?” Crowley broke Roman out of his thoughts.

Torchwick sputtered. He wasn’t used to being caught off guard. He straightened his gloves and said, “Right, I was supposed to tell you, ‘the dove is in the square.” Roman didn’t know what that meant, only the amount he was being paid to deliver it. He watched new lines appear on Crowley’s face as they frowned.

“That  _ bastard, _ ” they said, slamming their fist down on the table. “I said I never wanted to see him again!” Crowley’s glass was empty. Roman ordered another round.

“Do you... want to talk about it?” Roman questioned. He reached out and put his gloved hand over Crowley’s still clenched fist. 

Crowley sighed dramatically and slouched into the booth, not removing their hand. With their free hand they traced the rim of their glass. They huffed lightly and began, “There’s this guy. I’ve been seeing him... on and off for a long time. Our... organizations don’t really see eye to eye. If anyone found out about us, we could be fired, or worse.” Crowley shook his head. Roman thought back to Taiyang, and how they had to split up because Tai didn’t want to be caught up in Roman’s business. He understood, but he missed the dumb blonde. Crowley continued, “that dumb blonde... we weren’t ever going to get caught. It went on for so long! And now he wants to meet up again. I don’t know if I could handle getting him back just to lose him one more time.”

Roman grabbed their hand tighter. He didn’t have a chance to do this with Tai, but Crowley... “You should give him a piece of your mind!” Roman smiled widely and adjusted his bowler hat. “Tell him that he’s an idiot, that he can’t keep stringing you along, and that you are WAY hotter than him!” Roman grinned.

Crowley’s frown softened and they looked Roman in the eye, “you think I’m hot?” They exhaled in a way that was almost a laugh. Roman felt glad he put on his mineral foundation, otherwise he was sure Crowley could have seen his blush as his face heated up. Roman pulled his hand away. 

“I think you’re quite... attractive, yes,” Roman flashed a grin, taking in Crowley’s thin but broad frame as he did so. Crowley returned it, smiling. 

“You’re right. I wouldn’t mind getting all of that off my chest. I  _ am _ hotter than him.”

“Tell me, Crowley,” Roman leaned in close, “are you an angel?”

“Far from it, my dear,” Crowley laughed. They slipped out from the table and said, “I have some business to attend to, but I do hope we meet again.” They slid a piece of paper across the table with numbers scrawled on it. They winked at Roman as they left the bar and he watched them move out with a swagger in their step.

Roman sighed as he thought about the mysterious Crowley, and the paycheck he was getting for relaying the information. Tonight wasn’t that bad. Suddenly though, Roman heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw a tall figure approaching him. The new face slid into the booth across from him, crossing his arms. He had aviators resting on his head and he was  _ definitely  _ a man.

“Junior...” Roman started, recognizing the man as the owner of a popular club downtown.

“I heard you have a message for me?” Junior stated simply.

_ Well shit! _


End file.
